


Have I told you lately that I love you?

by JuliaFC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaFC/pseuds/JuliaFC
Summary: Year 1959. Arthur Weasley is your average young Wizard: shy, timid, messed up. He parted coldly from the girl he loves and he works all summer long for the day he'll see her again. But everything seems to go downhill. Or is it? A romantic one-shot, written for the FA V-day challenge. (Molly/Arthur, pre-HBP)
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Have I told you lately that I love you?

_**Have I Told You Lately That I Love You?** _

Written by Giulia "Kagome" now JuliaFC

**Beta-read by:** Sneeky Witch, Remus's Nymph and Claire. Thank you! ^_^

**Rating:** PG

**Couple:** Arthur and Molly

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. The rights of the series are owned by J. , and various publishers, included but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Bros. The characters and situations from these books are used for no profit means only. No Copyright infringement has been meant. The song quoted in the fic, "Have I told you lately that I love you" is © 1957, Elvis Presley. Once again, it's used for literary, nonprofit use only, and no © infringement has been meant.

* * *

_Have I told you lately that I love you? Could I tell you once again somehow? Have I told with all my heart and soul how I adore you? Well darling I'm telling you now…_

I don't know why, but as the moment gets closer the memory of this song becomes stronger in my mind. Oh well, I don't know. What a liar I am. Of course, I know why. This is our song.

I clearly remember the day that I first told you my feelings by singing this song. It was a new theme, and I heard it playing on the _gremophone_ , a Muggle thing I found broken and repaired. There was this round, black thing in it; when I moved the knob in front of the machine it started to play, and a Muggle-born student told me that it was one of the 'new songs of the moment.'

He said that the singer was _Elfis_ (I don't remember his last name), who's very famous. I loved it. I love Muggle stuff, you know. I did my best to learn the song; and one day, jokingly, I did it for you.

You loved it, it made you laugh. And you decided to stay with me. I know I was very lucky, too lucky. Then, in June of this year, we finished Hogwarts. We said goodbye in a cold way, because of a stupid quarrel. But we promised to see each other again during the summer. After all, we live close enough.

Then you went to Germany, following a certain Fritz Krunz. I stayed here, waiting for you.

I'm can't know how jealous I am!

I know I'm not worthy of you. I'm poor, I have nothing I can offer you other than my heart. But this heart is filled with you.

Today, you'll return. I want everything to be perfect. This time I won't be cold, dull, or acid. The clock in the kitchen shows that you are arriving. I put some clothes on, and I go out, nervous. I must Apparate to the station, where your train is arriving in minutes. Yes, now I'm there. Time never passes, I'm on tenterhooks. I don't know what to think or what to say.

Why the hell doesn't this damn thing signal eleven o'clock yet? Your train will be here then. Is it broken? It's always showing the same time. Ah, no, now it's changed.

Why does time pass by so bloody _slowly_? I want you!

Here it is, one minute left and your train is already arriving. I can see it in the distance, a huge cloud billowing out of the smokestack. But my head is fuming even more than the train. My heart is dancing in my chest. I'll see you again. In minutes, I'll know if you forgot me, if you chose to stay with that Krunz. Or not.

I won't blame you if you do. After all, we parted coldly and we didn't talk much during the summer. And he's better than me. Handsome, taller, richer - he is everything I'm not.

Here you are. You're getting off the train. Fritz… is not with you. Your parents hug you. You're so beautiful in your blue dress. It fits so nicely with your skin and hair, as red as mine. Everybody at Hogwarts always mocked us. Malfoy said we're like twin clowns.

Malfoy? Why should I ruin this wonderful day by thinking of that tosser?

My heart skips a beat when you see me. Our glances meet for a long, infinite moment. No, don't tear your eyes away from me. Please, let this moment last forever.

"Arthur!" you say. Your eyes brighten with joy, a smile spreads all over your beautiful face. My heart is in heaven; you're still happy to see me! You run in my direction and hug me, joyful. I stay there, stunned. "What are you doing, Arthur? Won't you hug me in return?" you whisper in my ear.

I recover from the shock, and I notice I'm staring at you like an idiot. I smile and hug you gently. I'm really stupid. I prepared for this moment with all the details, and now I'm ruining everything.

"So, you're back," I say, trying to appear calm, but the knot in my throat is difficult to hide. You look at me and smile; it's as if you understood everything about me with just one single glance. Am I really so predictable?

"Yes, I'm back. Let me say hello to my parents and give them my luggage. Then we can go somewhere to talk. I missed you so much!" you say, and my heart races again.

So, you _missed_ me! I'm happy about life! I stare at you and feel staggered, while you go back to your parents, tell them something and giggle, amused. They look at me, and you turn red. What did they tell you? I don't understand. You seem embarrassed, and I try cutting a better figure. I cough decorously and I put my clothes in order. But soon you're back.

"I told them to leave us alone for today. What do you think about going for a butterbeer somewhere?" You smile, and I agree silently. We walk arm-in-arm out of the station, and you talk. You tell me how beautiful Berlin was and how much fun you had with Fritz.

"Oh yeah, Fritz. Was he really that _good_ at Quidditch? He said he was the greatest,…" I say, trying to be quiet. But I can't help it, I'm bitter.

You look at me in surprise, disapproval in your eyes. "Arthur, you know I don't like Quidditch that much. Yes, he showed me, but I wasn't very impressed. He was like any player, after all, and when the match finished, he smelled as bad as any damn player in the world!"

I laugh with you, but I can't help it - I'm jealous.

"Well, he must've had a gorgeous house for you to stay there a full month. How many rooms did he have? Ten? Twenty? Did he have many house-elves?" An avalanche of words come out of my mouth, becoming more and more resentful.

No, I don't want this. I settled it in a different way.

You put your finger to my mouth and you take me into the pub. We have a butterbeer together, and you don't say anything. I don't know what to say. I had so many things to tell you; I made hundreds of attempts, looking for the best words to use, but now, in front of you, all I can say are stinging words. I curse myself.

"Arthur, you've never talked to me like this before, even when we quarrelled," you say looking at me. "Maybe … are you jealous?" My face turns purple; you giggle.

"Hum… so… Molly,…" I stammer, confused. "What?" You keep smiling. That smile looks so damn good on you. "Can you follow me? There's something I'd like to show you," I finally say. You nod, and we leave the pub.

I take you to a hidden place. You look at me with doubt. "Close your eyes and trust me," I say. I tremble; you may say no, ask me to bring you home. But you don't. My eyes hurt from the tears I'm trying to hold back. I make us Disapparate from there, and I Apparate in front of where I worked all summer.

"Now you can open them," I say. You do, and I can see the amazement in your face. You stare at me puzzled.

"What's that, … a burrow?" you ask. A _burrow_? Well yeah, it really seems like one!

"Well, maybe it doesn't look as good as Fritz's house,… but.…" I blush nervously. "You know, Molly, I … maybe I'm not worthy of you. I'm not rich; I can't promise you jewels, or trips in distant countries." You look at me. A tear is falling from your right eye, down your cheek. I'm even more nervous. I keep talking quickly. If I stop, I won't be able to say anything anymore. "I can't give you a comfortable life, but, you know,… I just got a job at the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. And I promise you, Molly, that I'll work hard all the days of my life, doing my best to be worthy of you. But I wanted to ask you,… would you like to marry me? Live with me in that 'burrow,' as you called it?"

You're crying. After the first, lonely tear, a bunch of new ones follow it. You're sniffing now.

"Oh,… Arthur Weasley,… of course I will!"

You hug me, and my heart skips a beat. I make you fly in a small pirouette, too happy to talk, or even breathe. You smile. You're so beautiful! You're talking, but I don't pay attention to what you say. I come back to reality quickly. I don't want to lose a moment of this great day.

"Want to know the truth?" you ask. "I went to Germany because Rose had a crush on him, and she wanted me to help her. But he turned out to be an idiot. He made her cry, so we came back."

You look at me. Oh God, you're beautiful! Am I really that lucky?

"Silly boy,… I love you. How could you ever doubt it?" You blush and tear your glance from me. You look at the house and smile. "And this … burrow, it's really the most beautiful burrow I've ever seen!"

You look at me again, tears in your eyes. I'm indecisive and stupid. They're my faults, I know. But this time, I know what to do. I close your eyes and wipe the tears from your cheeks. Then I kiss you. And while our lips meet, our song rebounds all around us, a weird but fair soundtrack of our love.

_My heart would break in two if I should lose you I'm no good without you anyhow And have I told you lately that I love you Well darling I'm telling you now._

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hello! ^_^ Did you like the fic? Well, I know, I know… there's a lot of sugar in it… I hope you don't have diabetes's problems, or I'd maybe put in prison to have killed some poor defenseless reader! Do you think Arthur and Molly were IC? I really think so, I like to think of Arthur as much shy as I portrayed here. And I really think Molly was the one to direct everything, she gives me this impression ^_^;. Anyway… this is my Valentine present to all of you :D hope you'll write me a review as exchange ^_^ I await comments!**


End file.
